rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Trydgis
Sir Trydgis Winnekin is a White Knight of Falador. He holds the rank of partisan and is currently in the section led by Sir Vriff Vendet and Sir Bool Cowbra. Trydgis is notably one of the strongest knights in Falador. Early Life Trydgis was born in the year 143, during the 5th age. His place of birth is unknown. It is likely that he was born in either Falador or Taverley. His parents were wealthy Asgarnians living in Burthorpe. Trydgis' father, Malcom, was very well known in the town of Burthorpe. Trydgis recieved a fairly well education in his early years. He learned to read and write very well. Malcom was a brutish type man, while his wife was a valued woman. Therefore, Trydgis was taught not only skills from books, but skills with a blade. Over the years, this formed Trydgis into the perfect concept of a warrior, one with wits and guts. Trydgis continued to live with his parents until the age of sixteen. War Service Trydgis was always intrigued with his Fremennik ancestors and envied them in a way. He moved west to Gunnarsgrunn, where he studied the lives of the barbarians. Trydgis became good friends with the barbarians and learned much about their culture. He further improved his skills as a warrior in the settlement. Trydgis' stay lasted about four years. His last year, 164, was an infamous year for Asgarnia. Regarding recent events with his hometown of Burthorpe, Trydgis still respected Falador and the white knights. Therefore, he gave all of his support and aid during the war. Trydgis was trained to fight, but not to kill. He slowly eased into the soldier's life during the war. Trydgis soon joined the Falador Militia. He performed greatly during the war, killing hundreds of Kinshra. He eventually obtained a suit of white armour from an injured knight. Trydgis pathed his way through the war, until the final conflict faced Falador. Trydgis was present during the Siege of Falador. He out-performed most of the militia-men and white knights. Many saw his raged killing spree during the battle. The White Knights The White Knights awarded Trydgis and many other war heroes greatly. Trydgis was given the oppurtunity to join the White Knights as a squire. He accepted. Trydgis' time as a squire was shortened from five years to one year, due to his older age and advanced knowledge. He was apprenticed under an acolyte named Sir Loradel. Trydgis proved to be a very trusted squire among the knights. While he learned tips about chivalry, loyalty, and the knights' code, he also taught his superior knights skills in battle. Not much happened during Trydgis' trime as a squire. Everyhting went average. The year ended quickly, and Trydgis was about to become inducted into the order. In the year 166 of the 5th age, Trydgis kneeled before Sir Amik Varze and was knighted into the White Knights of Falador. He was now a White Knight initiate, but he would not be one for much longer. Later that year, a small dispute occured between the barbarians of Gunnarsgrunn and the white knights. It mainly involved an alcohol shortage in the barbarian's village. The barbarian believed that Falador was the reason for their drinks disappearing. The small village threatened Falador and became very hostile towards the knights and citizens. Sir Amik and his council tried reasoning with the barbarians, but failed. Sir Trydgis stepped in, calming his old friends with reasonable explanation. The barbarians retreated from the violence and went back to their peaceful state. Sir Trydgis helped prevent a potential war between the two, and was promoted to acolyte for his actions. Sir Trydgis gained the rank of partisan in the year 168 of the 5th age. Sir Bool granted him this position due to his outstanding skills as a warrior and leader. He still holds the rank of partisan today. Fremennik Sir Trydgis left Falador early in the year of 169. His curiosity got the better of him and he wished to discover more about his Fremennik ancestors. He did not fully leave The White Knights, only temporarily. When Trydgis first arrived in Rellekka, he was bound with a feeling of familiarity. He found the structure to be very similar to that of the Barbarian Village that he had spent so much time in his earlier years. Trydgis was first acquainted by the chieftain of Rellekka himself, Brundt. Brundt instantly saw the Fremennik blood in Trydgis, yet he had never seen him before, so he knew he was an outsider. After some discussion, Trydgis agreed to embark on the Fremennik Trials so he could become a full member of Rellekka. To many Fremenniks' surprise, he passed the trials with great ease. By the middle of the year of 169, Trydgis was a full-sworn Fremennik just as many of his ancestors before him. Trivia *Trydgis was created and is played by Sir Bool. *Trydgis uses a special halberd, with a heavier blade. *He is a brute who is always fully armored in combat. He moves slowly, but is hard to take down. *Trydgis acquired a distinct scar in the shape of a T on his forehead when a broadhead arrow pierced his helmet during the siege of Falador. *Trydgis has always had a beard since age 17. *Trydgis often wears a green Fremennik cloak while out of uniform. *The name "Sir Trydgis" is, unlike most white knights' names, not a play on words. Gallery Trydgis portrait 2.jpg|Portrait of Sir Trydgis, painted by Sir Renitee Trydgis profile.png|A closeup of Trydgis' face Trydgis hammers.png|Trydgis with his mauls and barrowed white armour during the War of 164 Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Knight Category:White Knights Category:Asgarnia Category:Saradominist Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Warrior Category:Falador Category:Fremennik